Norman Osborn (Earth-11714)
, | Relatives = Emily Osborn (wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-11714 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Green | Hair2 = formerly Grey | UnusualFeatures = Mutated appearance, green skin and hair, claws | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Scientist, criminal | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = New York City, New York | Creators = Julie Taymor; Glen Berger; Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa | First = | Death = | Quotation = If you’re looking for a night out on the town, you just found me. I’m a 65 million dollar circus tragedy. I’m not rollin’, baby rollin’ in the green but I’m unique, a freak. I’m the new Coney Island and all the rides are open and free, on me! All the weirdos in the world are right here in New York City. All brazen boys and girls are dressed to kill, without pity. All the weirdos from out of town and all the freaks always around. All the weirdos in the world are here in New York City tonight, here in New York City tonight! | Speaker = Green Goblin | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: Turn Off The Dark | HistoryText = Act One Norman Osborn was a scientist working with genetic engineering. It was his genetically altered spider that bit Peter Parker, which gave him extraordinary abilities and led to him becoming the masked vigilante "Spider-Man". When Norman heard about Spider-Man, he believed his research had been stolen from him. As he tried to contemplate who could have stolen it. Viper Worldwide, the organization that was financing his work, pressured him into creating their own breed of super soldiers. While he initially refused, he eventually experimented on himself, accidentally killing his wife Emily in the process. He went insane and mutated into the Green Goblin. Act Two The Green Goblin mutated his former employees into creatures similar to him, resulting in Carnage, Electro, Kraven the Hunter, the Lizard, Swarm, and Swiss Miss. The new villains become the Sinister Six, and rampage through New York, before being stopped by Spider-Man. The Goblin later visited the Daily Bugle Building, forcing J. Jonah Jameson to print the Goblin's plans of mutating the world, and the claim that Spider-Man was his creation, causing the editor to believe Spider-Man and the Goblin were on the same side. The Goblin then publicly threatened Spider-Man, as well as his loved ones. The Green Goblin sits at a piano at the top of the Chrysler Building and humorously boasts to the audience of his plan to destroy New York City. Spider-Man arrives ready to fight, but is soon unmasked when the Goblin reveals he knows Spider-Man's true identity. Peter attempts to revive the good-natured Norman within the Goblin, but to no avail. Peter engages the Goblin in combat, but before he can finish him the Goblin reveals that he has Mary Jane, who now dangles from the Chrysler Building. A flying battle over the audience takes place and when it seems all hope is lost, Spider-Man webs the Green Goblin to his piano. The Green Goblin, not realizing this, thrusts the piano over the side of the Chrysler Building, taking him down to his death. | Powers = Seemingly those of Norman Osborn of Earth-616. | Abilities = Same as Norman Osborn (Earth-616) | Strength = Same as Norman Osborn (Earth-616). | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Wings. | Weapons = Bombs | Notes = * Norman sing the songs "DIY World", "Pull the Trigger", "Picture This", "Freak Like Me Needs Company" and "I'll take Manhattan". * Harry Osborn is mentioned in the play, indirectly. Norman asks Emily if she ever regretted not having a child and she said that their work was too important and all she wanted was him. | Trivia = * Throughout the play's history, Norman Osborn/Green Goblin had been portrayed by Patrick Page and Robert Cuccioli. * This versions origin is similar to the Doc Ock from Sam Raimi's film trilogy, rather than any version of Norman Osborn. * Unlike most versions of the character, Norman used wings as transportation. * Norman considered the Sinister Six his "children", due to he being their creator. He also thinks that Spider-Man is his creation like an alternative version of him. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Osborn Family Category:Lyman Family